Bière au Beurre
by Campbelles
Summary: -April ! Depuis combien d’années es tu seule ?- s'exclama une jeune fille au détour d'un couloir.. -Je ne sais pas si j’approuve cela, Monsieur Cornedrue.- SB/OC
1. Chapitre 1 : En avril

**X**

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai repris l'ancien compte d'une amie.**

**Une histoire courte sur Sirius/OC. (tirée de Say I Love You*)  
**

**Ma première fics, bonne lecture !**

**X  
**

* * *

**Bière au beurre.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil.**

_« _April ! Depuis combien d'années es tu seule ?_ »_ S'exclama une jeune fille blonde, au détour d'un couloir.

La nommée April ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle se contenta de regarder l'écusson de l'élève qui l'avait dérangée en pleine réflexion. Vert et argent, une Serpentard. Elle les haïssait, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avec leur petit air arrogant, voir hautain. Toujours à traîner en meute, insultant et martyrisant ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis de leur maison. Néanmoins le serpent se métamorphosait en agneau quand il se retrouvait seul.

April releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de trois filles, et d'un garçon aux cheveux étonnement noirs. Sûrement un futur mangemort lui aussi, comme 90 % des Serpentards. C'était bien dommage car il n'était pas repoussant.

D'ailleurs, April n'était pas repoussante elle non plus. Cependant elle n'était pas un canon comme on pouvait apercevoir sur la couverture de Top Sorcières. La couleur de ses cheveux se situait entre le blond et le brun. Dans ses yeux bleus fiers, on pouvait déceler, au milieu de la mélancolie qu'ils dégageaient, une petite lueur de joie. Des formes là où il faut, d'autres en trop, un seul coupable : le chocolat.

Elle portait son uniforme comme tout élève normal, à part la jupe. Elle l'avait choisit un peu plus longue, complexée par ses jambes qu'elle jugeait pas assez fines. Sur sa cape, était fièrement accroché l'écusson de Gryffondor. April se demandait encore pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait décelé en elle aucune once de ce fichu courage. Quand ses camarades répondaient aux attaques des Serpentards, April, elle, restait à l'arrière, par peur ou par manque de motivation. Camarades, et pas amis.

Elle n'en n'avait pas, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Elle avait déjà eu des personnes qu'elle avait appelées « amis » en première année. Néanmoins, c'était juste une illusion. Trahie, ils l'avaient trahie. Ambre, Beth et Victor. Trois Gryffondors, descendant chacun d'une lignée de sangs purs. Ambre jouait le parfait rôle de la petite fille blonde modèle. Beth était celle avec les joues rondes et des tâches de rousseurs, toujours prête à s'amuser. Et Victor, le plus intelligent de la bande, filant le grand amour avec Ambre.

Quel rôle tenait April dans ce groupe ? Elle suivait quand ils allaient quelque part, elle riait quand ils riaient, elle pleurait quand ils pleuraient, elle écoutait quand ils parlaient.

Son rôle, elle le jouait à la perfection. Jusqu'au jour où, intentionnellement, Ambre avait jeté plusieurs _petrificus totalus_ sur des Serdaigles. Pourquoi ? C'était un sort qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et elle voulait le tester car elle trouvait cela « _Extrêmement distrayant_ ».

Bien entendu, un professeur a découvert les corps des élèves pétrifiés. Il a interrogé le petit groupe, une erreur de sa part. Ambre, Victor et Beth s'étaient bien mis d'accord : c'était April qui avait fait ça. Ils l'ont accusée à tort, et Beth étant une Gryffondor sérieuse, le professeur l'a cru sur parole. C'est ainsi que April fut en retenue tous les soirs pendant six mois, qu'elle eut pour chaque cours des devoirs supplémentaires, et qu'elle dut nettoyer les salles de cours des cachots.

Elle aurait préféré se faire virer définitivement plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça.

« Alors, réponds ! »

April sortit alors de ses pensées. Le garçon lui avait gentiment craché ça au visage. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il frissonna. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, néanmoins son regard se voulait insistant, comme si elle tentait de deviner ses pensées. Au lieu de répliquer une phrase qui l'aurait couvert de honte jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, la Gryffondor contourna le groupe de serpents sans dire un mot.

Elle entendit la voix moqueuse de la fille qui l'avait abordée. « _Pauvre chose, elle n'a même pas d'amis. D'ailleurs, elle est comme transparente._ » _« __Elle me fait presque pitié_. » répliqua son amie. « _Je n'ai probablement jamais entendu sa voix_. » pouffa la jolie blonde. Des éclats de rire retentirent la seconde suivante. April ferma les yeux un instant. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis. C'est précisément ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion ou de leur pitié. C'est pourquoi elle…

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Lily m'a-t-elle envoyé son chocolat chaud à la figure ?» La voix avait stoppé les songes de April.

Elle reconnu ce ton joyeux, agréable et en même temps railleur. **James Potter**. Cheveux ébouriffés à longueur de temps, profite de son physique avantageux pour soudoyer certains élèves, porte des lunettes, accessoire qui contrastait avec sa personnalité de joyeux luron.

April soupira longuement avant de redémarrer sa marche mélancolique. Elle errait dans les couloirs, sans but précis, et cela jour après jour. Une répétitivité lassante, voilà ce qu'était la vie pour elle.

« Lui faire une déclaration dans la taverne, à genoux devant une vingtaine de personnes n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. » Répliqua un autre garçon.

Voix calme, posée, saupoudrée d'un brin de tristesse. **Remus Lupin** sans aucun doute. Le plus sérieux de la bande, enfin, le moins stupide selon April. Elle se reprit soudain. Elle n'était pas mieux qu'eux, elle n'avait pas le droit de les juger. Remus… Un cas intéressant. De magnifiques yeux dorés, où se reflétait une incroyable nostalgie un mal dont lui seul aurait le secret. Ses cheveux lisses lui retombaient sur le visage en quelques mèches, lui donnant un air doux. Il tenait un livre dans la main droite, sûrement venait il de sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Finalement » commença un troisième « Le plus chanceux aura été Sirius ! »

Ce ton incertain, ce son presque inaudible appartenait certainement à **Peter Pettigrow.** Un insignifiant garçon qui a tout de même réussi à se faire une place chez les Gryffondors, et plus précisément chez les Maraudeurs. Apparence normale, intelligence et culture peu développées, mais de bonne compagnie parait il. April avait pu entendre dire par des élèves que c'était un garçon sympathique. Au début, elle avait perçu une petite ressemblance entre eux deux, il était seul la plupart du temps, ne parlait guère aux autres, néanmoins, il fut recueilli par Remus puis s'était intégré par la suite.

-_Très émouvant…_ - pensa April avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

« Désolé pour vous les gars ! » s'exclama le dernier garçon.

Enfin l'arrivée de **la** voix envoûtante du groupe. **Black, Sirius**. Descendant d'une lignée de sang pur. Personnage enjôleur, très séducteur, pour ne pas dire coureur de jupon. Il pouvait se le permettre, avec ses yeux bleus captivant et ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Toutefois, la perfection n'existe pas. Son caractère impulsif le démontrait très bien. Quand n'importe quel élève abordait le sujet de sa famille, et ce de façon négative, son comportement était irréfléchi. Brandir sa baguette à la moindre référence concernant sa lignée avait coûté pas mal de points à Gryffondor. Au fil du temps il s'était tout de même calmé, préférant, avec son acolyte James Potter, balancer des piques à ses adversaires, pour les humilier à tout jamais.

James prit la parole « Au fait, la jolie serveuse qui te parlait, tu lui as donné ton nom ? »

« Il me semblait qu'elle n'attendait que ça… » dit Remus.

« Et bien, messieurs Cornedrue et Lunard, je vous réponds fièrement : Non. » S'exprima Sirius avec un sourire non dissimulé. « Il y avait une sorte d'aura qui flottait autour d'elle, elle me disait _**Dis le moi, dis le moi **! » _Ses paroles étaient accompagnées de grands gestes.

« Donc ? » tenta Peter.

« Donc j'ai fait le contraire et j'ai gardé cette information secrète jusqu'à la fin. »

« Tu es vraiment sadique Patmol. Une si jolie demoiselle… » déclara James.

« Je n'étais pas intéressé. Et puis, elle était tout bonnement ennuyante. » dit il le plus naturellement du monde.

« Honte à toi mon frère ! » cria James. « Beaucoup aurait souhaité être à ta place, tu aurais du en profiter pour narguer les autres par la suite ! »

« Une mauvaise action de manquée… » murmura Peter avec un air grave.

« Ça mériterait presque deux heures de retenue ! » s'écria James. Il continua de déclamer des sanctions diverses, en mimant chacune de ses propositions.

Sirius renifla avec dédain. James avait beau être son meilleur ami, il pouvait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs par moments. Cependant, il avait la solution parfaite pour calmer son camarade.

« Tiens donc » répliqua t il avec un air stupéfait « Ce ne serait pas Servilus au loin ? Et… **Oh mon dieu**, Cornedrue ! Il importune ta Lily ! »

Le surnommé Cornedrue se retourna plus vite que la lumière, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux enchanteurs. La baguette en main, un rictus sadique étalé sur le visage, il chercha du regard sa bien aimée. Absente bien entendu. Pouvait il véritablement appeler Lily Evans sa _bien aimée_ ? Après les centaines de refus qu'il avait subis, en plus des blessures qui allaient avec, il commençait à avoir un doute. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tant qu'il sera vivant, aucun sorcier de sang pur ou d'origine moldue ne mettra la main sur elle, SA Lily.

James s'apaisa quand il ne vit personne dans les horizons. Un sentiment de regret lui traversa toutefois la poitrine. Il aurait tellement aimé se battre, et gagner, contre Severus Rogue, alias Servilus. Un surnom très affectueux pour leur _ami_ Serpentard aux cheveux gras.

L'attention de James se déposa alors sur la jeune Gryffondor qui marchait devant eux. April Balsey. La jeune rouge et or solitaire. La seule fois où il l'avait remarquée, c'était lorsqu'elle s'était faite ennuyer par d'autres élèves. Sa bouche ne s'était pas ouverte une seule fois. Aucune humidité dans ses yeux n'avait été détectée. Elle était restée impassible, imperturbable, telle une statue de marbre. La jeune fille qui l'avait attaquée, de deux années son aînée, lui avait mis une gifle, sûrement énervée par le manque de réaction d'April. Celle-ci s'était retournée, puis était partie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Provocation ou manque flagrant de courage ? James penchait plus pour la deuxième solution.

_Ça pourrait être drôle… _pensa t il.

« Eh, Patmol ! » lança t il à son camarade, les deux autres s'étant arrêtés pour discuter avec un Serdaigle.

Sirius le regarda avec un air flegmatique. « Quoi ? »

« Regarde ça… » dit il, une leur d'amusement dans les yeux.

James accéléra son allure pour arriver au niveau de April, alors il lui donna un coup d'épaule assez brutal. La pauvre fille perdit équilibre, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes à terre. Son regard fixait le sol, priant dieu qu'il la fasse devenir invisible. Tandis que James ricanait, Sirius regardait la Gryffondor, une lueur de pitié se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Excuse moi » commença James « Je ne t'avais pas remarquée. » Mais le ton malicieux qu'il avait employé ne trompait personne.

A quelques mètres, Sirius scrutait la scène qui se déroulait. Ne pouvait on pas appeler ceci du harcèlement ? Ou du moins de la violence gratuite ? Il fit fi de tout cela. Une seule question lui venait à cet instant, où son regard était posé sur April : Allait elle se mettre à pleurer ? Sa seule réponse fut un regard rempli de haine qu'elle lança à James, qui s'était réfugié à la droite de Sirius. La main de April saignait. Bien sûr elle avait mal, cependant, elle se taisait.

« Oh allez ! » s'exclama James « Je n'ai pas fait exprès, ok ? Je me suis excusé en plus. » Cette phrase aurait pu être tournée de façon plaisante, néanmoins, April du se contenter de celle-ci, presque crachée par le sorcier à lunettes.

C'est sur ces mots que April se releva. Une main époussetant ses genoux, et l'autre remettant une mèche de cheveux. Elle fixa le bout du couloir, comme à son habitude, puis se remit à marcher lugubrement. Une démarche sûre d'elle cependant. Même après ce _lynchage_, elle ne tremblait pas. Rester fière en tout circonstance, une de ses phrases préférées.

Le bras de James entourait le cou du surnommé Patmol, dont le regard suivait la Gryffondor.

« Et elle se remet en route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. » murmura t il. En voyant l'air interrogatif de Sirius, il continua son explication. « Elle s'appelle April Balsey, élève de Gryffondor. Apparemment personne de Poudlard n'a encore entendu sa voix. Elle me fout les jetons cette fille… Pas étonnant que les autres la traitent, t'as vu comment elle réagit ? »

Sirius croisa les bras, puis dit avec son charme constant « Je ne sais pas si j'approuve cela, Monsieur Cornedrue. » Ce qui lui valut un regard étonné, puis admiratif de James.

**.**

* * *

**X**

**Premier chapitre terminé.**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :S**

**Merci d'avoir lu, si vous pouvez, laissez moi vos impressions.**

**X  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pluie d'avril

**x**

**Merci pour les nombreuses reviews :)**

**La suite dans quelques jours,  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**X**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_. Si la pluie d'avril vaut son pesant d'or, quand le tonnerre va, c'est un trésor.**

X

Le cours de potions venait de prendre fin, quand les quatre maraudeurs montèrent les escaliers. Encore une fois ils avaient fait perdre vingt points à leur maison. La raison : ils avaient _accidentellement_ fait explosé le chaudron de Severus Rogue, leur victime favorite. Si James n'avait pas hurlé un énorme « _Boum_ ! » dans la classe juste avant l'explosion, le professeur n'aurait certainement pas eu de soupçons. Cet exploit lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de Lily Evans. La jolie rousse le rendait à chaque fois plus amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était en aucun cas son but, elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il la laisse en paix. Les coups de livres sur la tête du brun, les phrases cinglantes qu'elle lui disait à chacune de ses déclarations, rien ne suffisait pour calmer l'ardeur du garçon.

« Aaah » James soupira bruyamment « Pourquoi le cours de potions doit toujours se finir comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu verses malencontreusement, et à chaque fois, un ingrédient de trop dans la potion de Servilus ? » proposa Remus

« Oui, sûrement… » répondit James avant de rire aux éclats. Il se tourna vers Sirius, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci ne riait pas. Sirius était juste trop occupé à regarder les mains des deux filles qui montaient les marches devant eux. Elles étaient posées sur le derrière de leur jupe, protégeant ainsi leur pudeur.

« Si elles doivent placer leurs mains sur leurs fesses dès qu'elles montent les escaliers » s'exclama t il « Elles n'ont qu'à pas replier leur jupe pour qu'elle soit aussi courte. »

Les concernées firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette remarque, puis accélérèrent leur ascension, frustrées.

-_Tiens, une jupe longue_…- songea Sirius dont le regard s'était adouci.

Ici, les jupes arrivant en dessous des genoux étaient presque en voie de disparition. C'était donc avec étonnement que les élèves de sexe masculin scruter ces jupons vieillot, dépassé, en clair _has been_. Semer la confusion parmi les élèves n'était pourtant pas l'objectif de April. Elle désirait juste rester sobre. Sirius examina la jeune sorcière de profil. Une délicate morosité se dégageait en général. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible, elle penser sûrement à un moyen de s'échapper de cet ennui mortel qu'elle subissait tous les jours. Sirius pensa un instant qu'elle n'était pas laide, il alla même jusqu'à se dire que d'un certain point de vue, on pouvait la trouver mignonne.

« C'est mon amie April ! » dit James avec ironie

Peter le regarda avec surprise « Tu es ami avec elle ? »

« Ça s'appelle de l'ironie Peter… » chuchota Remus à son encontre.

Honteux de sa propre personne, Peter s'empressa de dire « Je le sais ! »

« Aussi, qui voudrait être ami avec elle ? » demanda James, s'adressant aux gens autour de lui en général.

Les élèves rirent aux éclats, toutes maisons confondues. Seul Sirius et Remus ne semblaient pas trouver ça drôle.

April, pour la première fois depuis l_'incident_, se sentait mal à l'aise. Disparaître, elle voulait juste disparaître.

C'est alors qu'une fille, au teint hâlé, et dotée de splendides yeux vert émeraude, prit la parole.

« Je confirme. On la croirait tout droit sortie d'Azkaban ! »

Une goutte de sueur coula lentement le long de la nuque de April. Son ascension des marches s'était stoppée. Un détestable sentiment d'humiliation l'emparait.

« On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'un nouveau fantôme errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! » répliqua James

Les rires.

Les moqueries.

Elle les avait supportés durant des années. Depuis trop longtemps, elle gardait secrets les méandres de son cœur. Confinés, séquestrés, cloîtrés, ses sentiments ne cherchaient qu'une seule chose : être libérés de cette emprise qu'exerçait le cœur de la jeune sorcière.

Alors, toute la haine, la rancœur qu'elle ressentait furent concentrées dans son poing. Celui-ci rencontra la joue de Sirius Black dans un son sourd, voilé.

Peut être s'était elle trompée de personne, peu lui importait. Ses yeux reflétaient le dégoût et l'exaspération. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que sa cravate. Elle avait finalement craqué, dévoilant une de ses faces à la dizaine d'élèves présents. Aussi énervée que honteuse, elle fixa Sirius dans les yeux.

« Arrête de m'emmerder ! Meurt espèce d'abruti ! » hurla t elle d'une voix forte et décidée.

Au pas de course, elle monta les marches restantes, sans se retourner, laissant un Sirius stupéfait au milieu des escaliers. Elle put discerner le cri d'une élève de Serdaigle qui disait clairement « _Celui qui faisait ça était James idiote ! Toi meurs_ ! » April ne releva pas. Bien qu'elle regrettait son geste précédent. Que lui avait il pris de taper un des Gryffondors le plus célèbre de Poudlard ?

Subitement, un rire. Un éclat fendant l'animosité des étudiants présents.

Le timbre de voix de Sirius Black. Envoûtant, comme à son habitude.

« Ahah ! Excellent… » réussit il à prononcer entre deux respirations « Une fille aussi violente… C'est drôle ! » Puis il repartit dans son fou rire incontrôlable, la larme à l'oeil.

April, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, ne se tourna point. Elle disparut au coin d'un couloir, fière. Une légère brise souleva sa mèche, et Sirius put contempler une personne pleine d'amertume et d'une tristesse sans bornes, le regard droit et un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain de l'_agression_, April, et pour la sixième fois de la journée, trouva un petit papier scotché entre deux pages de son manuel de métamorphose. Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de déplier la feuille. « _C'est vraiment dégueulasse de frapper quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait ! Va t'excuser sale garce ! _» C'est avec lassitude qu'elle replia délicatement le mot. Ce sentiment d'isolement, il ne la gênait guère. Elle le considérait même comme son meilleur _ami_. Tant que les gens la détesteront, tout ira pour le mieux. Aucune déloyauté, infidélité, aucun mensonge et hypocrisie.

« April Balsey ! » s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Avec abasourdissement, April tourna légèrement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Surprise tout d'abord, puis désenchantée quand elle reconnut ce visage familier, elle laissa échapper un « Ah… ».

Sirius Black souriait, un sourire rafraîchissant, vrai.

La sensation de stupeur de la jeune fille disparut au moment ou son regard se posa sur la joue du sorcier. Un hématome avait pris place au milieu de ce séduisant visage. Une once de culpabilité, ce dont elle avait oublié l'existence même, traversa son corps, la faisant frissonner.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda t elle avec difficulté.

Sirius renifla en passant une main dans ses cheveux « Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour hier. » avoua t il « Bien que ce n'était pas moi mais… C'était mon meilleur ami, James, donc… »

April se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas eu de vraie discussion avec un être humain ? Sirius, ne prenant pas en compte cette soudaine atmosphère pesante, continua de parler.

« Tu t'es sentie mal n'est ce pas ? » demanda t il sans vraiment attendre une réponse. « Désolé pour ça. »

La sorcière le fixait avec hébétement, une lueur de doute dans les yeux. Pouvait elle lui faire confiance ? Il n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'avoir envie de partir et de la laisser vivre sa vie. Cela la gênait fortement. Son pouls s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites.

« Tu es avec nous en défense contre les forces du mal, non ? L'élève derrière toi est un de mes amis, il m'a vaguement parlé de toi. Il a dit que tu étais drôle. »

April désillusionna vite.

« Entre d'autres mots » dit elle « C'est drôle de me tourmenter. »

« Je pense qu'il le voit ainsi. Néanmoins, j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes une personne intéressante Mademoiselle April. »

-_Que…_-

Intéressante. Drôle d'adjectif pour qualifier quelqu'un. Ce Sirius n'était pas ordinaire.

« Parce que… » démarra t il « Pour frapper sans ménagement une personne inconnue… J'étais assez choqué. » avoua t il en riant.

A son grand étonnement, Sirius aperçut un rougissement discret sur les joues satinées. Elle détourna le regard, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Elle haïssait ce manque de contrôle venant de sa part.

« Et, comment dire ? J'aime beaucoup les filles intéressantes. »

Un ange passa. April, au lieu d'être gênée ou de glousser comme la plupart des filles, ne réagit pas. Elle se contentait de le fixer, retenant un soupir d'irritation. Un tant soit peu vexé, Sirius expira en oubliant d'être discret.

« Bon ! » s'exclama t il subitement « Soyons amis ! » Il leva les bras vers le ciel comme pour appuyer sa suggestion.

Le mot tabou fut prononcé. April se figea. Il se moquait d'elle, comme les autres.

« Donne moi ton emploi du temps, je viendrai te chercher à la fin des cours. » proposa t il en souriant.

« **Non.** »

Un ton sec, cassant. Cependant, le sorcier ne se découragea pas.

« Alors je te donne le mien. Si tu as un problème, tu sauras où me trouver ! »

Il lui tendit la feuille un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré son manque de confiance et de motivation, April la prit entre ses doigts fins. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux différents cours qu'il avait, elle replia le papier vivement et le rangea dans sa poche.

Sirius s'apprêta à repartir, remarquant que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter, en tout cas pas avec lui.

« Toi… » dit elle. « Je t'ai blessé hier. Tiens. »

De son sac, elle sortit un tube de pommade à moitié vide. A force d'être poussée volontairement, elle gardait constamment avec elle des pansements et des produits pharmaceutiques.

Sirius, dont on pouvait apercevoir des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux, fut positivement surpris. Cette fille n'était pas celle dont les gens s'étaient faits l'image.

« Merci, mais j'aimerai quelque chose d'autre pour faire passer cette blessure… »

Cette phrase était sans aucun doute remplie de sous entendus.

« J'ai cette crème aussi. » répliqua t elle en lui donnant un pot. Un passant aurait certainement rit devant cette scène et surtout devant le visage crispé du jeune Black.

-_Ce n'était pas exactement ça que j'attendais mais bon…-_ songea Sirius

« Si tu as encore mal, j'ai d'autres produits. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Et elle repartit sans demander son reste. Sirius resta sur place, seul et totalement dépité.

-_Elle est vraiment intéressante…- _Il sourit doucement à cette pensée.

**XxX**

April était installé dans la bibliothèque, à sa place habituelle : seule au fond. Au lieu de ses devoirs, c'était l'emploi du temps de Sirius qui était posé devant elle. Elle le fixait, l'étudiait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun. Devait elle s'en réjouir ou être déçue ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce sentiment qui prenait progressivement place au fond de son cœur était assez plaisant.

-_Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un ici… C'est surprenant. Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ça ?-_ se demanda t elle – _De toute manière, je ne vais pas l'utiliser.-_

Néanmoins, une force invisible fit qu'elle ne le jeta point. Soigneusement, elle le remit dans sa poche droite. Alors qu'elle allait sortir ses parchemins et ses livres de son sac, un grincement se fit entendre. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, personne. Mettant ceci sur le compte de son imagination, elle posa son livre de potion sur la table en acajou.

Deuxième grincement, suivit d'un « _Merde._ ».

Ce n'était certainement pas son imagination en fin de compte. Ignorant la possibilité d'une hallucination auditive, elle rangea vite ses affaires, puis, presque en courant, sortit de la bibliothèque.

**x**

* * *

**O**

**Fin du chapitre, j'attends vos impressions.**

**A bientôt !**

**O**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fleur d'avril

**Merci pour votre soutien :)**

**La suite rien que pour vous !**

**CP. **

* * *

Chapitre 3. Fleur d'avril ne tient qu'à un fil

**X**

« April… » dit Sirius à la jeune sorcière. « Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir ? »

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur cours commun, défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius, accompagné de ses fidèles amis Remus, James et Peter, suivait April.

« Je t'ai attendu à chaque fin de cours. » lui reprocha t il

« **Déjà**, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.** Ensuite**, ne me suit pas. Et **finalement**, je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais te voir. »

Sirius se força de sourire.

« Mais tu dois bien attendre tes amis après certaines matières, non ? » demanda Peter

« Je n'ai **pas** d'amis. » répliqua t elle sans honte.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent surpris, puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur April, devenue bête de foire. Elle soupira longuement. Ils attendaient certainement des explications.

« Les gens se trahissent entre eux tout le temps. Et ici, les groupes d'amis ont l'air d'avoir absolument besoin d'un souffre douleur. » fit elle remarquer

Les quatre garçons pensèrent instantanément à Severus.

« Je ne veux pas traîner avec des gens comme ça. Conclusion : je n'ai pas, et ne désire pas d'amis. »

James trouva le comportement de la sorcière exaspérant. Il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, c'était sûr.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. » dit il pour la défier.

« Oh si, tout le monde. » conclu t elle avec un sourire discret en direction de Peter.

Si elle l'avait regardé, c'était parce que lui aussi était passé par là. Un petit, enrobé, et au physique ingrat, les gens s'étaient sentis obligé de s'acharner verbalement sur lui. Il a du penser comme elle au moins une fois.

-_Les « amis »_ _vous appellent quand ils ont besoin de vous, c'est tout_.- pensa t elle.

Voyant que le groupe de garçons n'avait plus rien à ajouter, elle pressa le pas en direction de son endroit fétiche : la bibliothèque ou, comme elle l'appelait : le sanctuaire du calme et de la solitude. SON sanctuaire, qui reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité.

**XxX**

-_C'est pas vrai…-_

La seule pensée de April fut celle ci-dessus. Depuis le moment où son premier parchemin avait touché la table de bois, elle s'était sentie épiée, observée par une paire d'yeux nichés derrière un rayon. Devait elle aller à la rencontre de leur détenteur, ou alors sortir le plus naturellement possible de cet endroit inquiétant ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec ce garçon qui la guettait, si s'en était un.

Après avoir ranger ses manuscrits, elle se dirigea vers la sortie aux pas de course. April soupira de soulagement une fois à l'extérieur. Ce sentiment d'apaisement ne dura pas longtemps. Elle perçut un son, ce son qu'elle entendait derrière ce fameux rayon. Ce crissement venant certainement des chaussures de l'inconnu.

L'allure de la sorcière s'accentua. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle avait peur. Peur de ce que ce pervers pourrait lui faire. Une seule question trottait dans son esprit. Que faire ?

Elle n'avait personne sur qui comptait, aussi aucun élève n'aurait, et n'avait, envie de l'aider.

C'est alors que sa main, mécaniquement, se glissa dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. C'était soit ce bellâtre soit cet obsédé.

C'est ainsi, avec l'emploi du temps de Sirius Black dans la main droite, que April s'orienta vers la tour d'astronomie, l'inconnu la suivant toujours.

Elle essaya mille fois de le semer, en vain. Le crissement était derrière elle, un son angoissant, stressant. Dès qu'il se rapprochait, elle accélérait. Par ailleurs, April n'avait aucunement envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Un bon moment plus tard, elle et son traqueur arrivèrent dans l'escalier menant à la tour. L'homme avait ralenti son allure, espérant sans doute qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué sa présence.

Soudain, une vision allégea le cœur de April. Sirius Black, suivit de ses meilleurs amis, descendait les marches, tel un rédempteur. Il remarqua la Gryffondor, plus pâle que d'habitude.

« April ! » s'exclama t il en courant vers elle « Que se passe t il ? On dirait que tu t'es prise un pétrificus en pleine face … »

Remarque charmante que April ignora, mais garda tout de même en mémoire.

« Le garçon derrière… » chuchota t elle « Il m'observe à chaque fois que je vais à la bibliothèque… »

« Que fait il là alors ? » demanda Sirius en observant le sorcier dissimulé derrière une statue.

« Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici. »

« Je déteste ce genre de pervers… »

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'on parle de James non ? » La phrase de Peter fut suivie d'un « **Aïe-euh** ! », le nommé James lui ayant donné un coup de livre sur le crâne.

Sirius jeta un dernier regard au voyeur, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bien ! Allons y. » Lâcha t il.

Il prit April par son épaule fragile, et se rapprocha d'elle. Bien que sous le choc, la sorcière se laissa guider. Le traqueur toisait les deux personnages, une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux. Depuis longtemps il avait envie de profiter de April lui aussi. Tous les jours, à la même heure, il allait l'observer à la bibliothèque, caché derrière ce fameux rayon d'histoire de la magie. Ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son corps, il espérait avec désir qu'un jour, cela lui appartiendrait à lui, lui seul. En vain. Mais si elle ne voulait pas, il pourrait toujours la forcer.

Il s'était dit ça avant de la suivre en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il aurait pu la contraindre à faire ce dont il avait envie. Enfin, sa soif, son appétit féroce auraient tous deux été assouvis.

« April… » Murmura alors Sirius, les mettant en évidence, lui et la jeune fille, dans le champ de vision du maniaque. « **Je t'aime**. »

Ce fut sûrement le plus grand choc dans la courte vie de April. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, sûrement victime d'une amnésie partielle, mais réussit à libérer un « _Quoi _? » avant que Sirius ne rapproche assez ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser.

Se débattant en vain en hurlant « _Idiot_ » à l'intérieur de sa tête, April dut avouer que la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Sirius lui tenait les poignets, évitant ainsi tout danger. Il fixa le voyeur durement, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas se rapprocher d'elle à l'avenir.

Il comprit sûrement, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, il courut en dehors de la tour, craintif. Le bruit des crissements s'éloigna lentement. April était enfin libre d'une certaine manière. Ce bruit atroce, elle n'allait plus l'entendre.

« Il semble » commença Sirius en se dégageant « Qu'il est parti. »

Sirius regarda derrière lui comme pour s'en assurer, avant de poser son regard sur April. Ses joues étaient plus que cramoisies d'un pourpre idéal.

« Pourquoi rougis tu ? Ce baiser c'était juste pour décourager ce pervers, tu comprends ? »

« JE SAIS ! » s'exclama t elle en poussant son interlocuteur.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était… Ton premier baiser ? » Le rosissement supplémentaire du visage de la concernée répondit à sa question. « Vraiment ? Euh, je suis désolé… »

« C'est bon ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était un plan pour m'aider non ? Alors ça va. » dit elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui, mais… »

« J'ai dit que ça ALLAIT ! »

« Je sais… Mais à l'intérieur, je sais que ça ne va pas. Tu restes une fille après tout. »

Il avait dit ça, plaisamment, d'une voix douce. Sa sincérité toucha quelque peu April. Peut être n'était il pas ce crétin fini dont elle s'était fait l'image…

« Honnêtement » marmonna t elle « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aiderais. »

Elle évita le regard surpris de Sirius.

« Pourquoi y aurait il une raison pour que je ne t'aide pas ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et surtout, tu ne **m**'as rien fait de mal. »

Avec saisissement la sorcière releva la tête, agréablement étonnée.

« Et » continua le maraudeur « J'étais heureux au moment où je t'ai vue m'attendre. T'ai-je été utile April ? A moins que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide… »

Le ton mielleux qu'il avait utilisé passa inaperçu aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« Non ! Cette fois, j'avais besoin de toi. » S'exclama t elle involontairement.

Le rire franc et clair de Sirius s'éleva dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle lui plaisait.

« Bien ! » lâcha t il en un souffle « En échange, je peux avoir ton emploi du temps ? »

Il avait demandé ça, sûr de lui, un sourire sadique affiché sur son beau visage.

« Bi… Bien sûr. »

Contre sa volonté, elle lui tendit la feuille d'une main tremblante.

**XXx**

April avait rencontré un étrange garçon. Black Sirius, cousin de Bellatrix, alias Bella, et frère de Regulus. Lignée de sangs purs, et fiers de l'être. Tous allèrent à Serpentard, sauf lui. Ce personnage curieux, parfois incompréhensible dans ses actes. Mais surtout, surprenant. Il lui avait adressée la parole, sans la différencier des autres. Sa bonne humeur et son charme étaient des armes redoutables, April devait l'avouer.

Il traînait peut être avec les gens qui avaient l'habitude de la traiter, néanmoins elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui auparavant.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si le côtoyer était une bonne idée, ou une bonne chose pour elle.

Cependant, il l'avait aidée.

_-Peut être devrais je essayer et lui faire un peu confiance…-_

_**X**  
_

* * *

**Voilà, troisième chapitre terminé ! :)**

**Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs **

**Une pensée pour l'auteur, et la suite dans quelques temps...**


	4. Chapitre 4 :  Premiers jours d'avril

**Chapitre 4, merci énormément pour vos reviews :)**

**CP  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Si les quatre premiers jours d'avril sont venteux, il y en aura pour quarante jours.**

**_X_****  
**

_« April… » dit Sirius d'une voix ensorceleuse « Je t'aime. »_

_Il approcha son visage de celui de la sorcière, fixant toujours ses yeux troublés par la vision du charmant jeune homme._

« NON ! »

April se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante comme après une nuit de fièvre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les autres filles dormaient profondément. Récemment, elle faisait le même rêve, toujours le même **encore et encore**.

Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis; en tout cas véritables, ni un petit ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard ou plus précisément, depuis tout sa vie : 16 ans d'existence; avait été embrassée par un des sorciers les plus désirés et enviés. Elle était en 6ème année dans cette école de magie renommée, pourtant, aucun garçon n'avait semblait prêter attention à elle. A part le voyeur de la bibliothèque bien sûr.

April, dans ses pensées, enfila son uniforme puis y accrocha, au niveau de sa poitrine, son emblème scintillant. Elle ne songeait qu'à une chose : son rêve. Cela l'énervait, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Peut être y avait elle pris plaisir ? Non, sans aucun doute. Une hésitation lui traversa tout de même l'esprit, une étoile filante perdue dans l'obscurité.

Le bruit d'un reniflement la sortit de sa méditation. Une de ses camarades de dortoir avait sûrement du attraper un rhume. Tomber malade à cette époque de l'année n'avait rien d'étonnant. La neige semblait tombait infiniment, le lac était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, et certains élèves n'ayant pas froid aux yeux en profitaient pour y faire quelques courses en patin. April regarda les flocons se coller sur la vitre. Elle adorait cette blancheur tout bonnement relaxante. Une pureté bien sombre pour d'autres.

Le ventre de la sorcière réclama alors dans un supplice que l'on abrège sa souffrance, ici la faim. April s'orienta donc vers les cuisines, où les elfes de maison lui prépareront, comme toujours, un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine.

« Mais je t'aime ma Lily Jolie ! » s'exclama une voix presque suppliante.

« Oh Potter ! » dit la nommée Lily avec de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles « D'accord ! »

Stupéfaction de la part de James Potter.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda t il plein d'espoir.

« Non. » conclut elle en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

James ne se découragea pas, il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle lui réponde négativement. Cependant, il continuait d'espérer de tout son être.

« Tu me dois 20 mornilles Queudver… » chuchota Remus Lupin à son ami

« Un jour elle va bien finir par se lasser… » siffla t il en glissant la monnaie dans la poche du jeune homme.

Sirius marchait en tête du petit groupe, distribuant des sourires aguicheur aux les jolies filles qu'il croisait. Toutes maisons confondues. Celles-ci lui répondaient par un petit signe de main la plupart du temps, ou dans d'autres cas, détournaient les yeux, gênées par ce soudain intérêt qu'un beau garçon leur portait. Quelques enjambées plus loin, Sirius _la_ remarqua. Ce regard portait dans le vide, ne montrant aucune expression, aucun sentiment. Cette douce mélancolie qui _l_'entourait, lui faisant quelque part penser à Remus. Il voulait lui changer les idées, qu'elle oublie, l'espace d'une heure, d'une minute, ou même d'une seconde, qu'elle était seule.

« April ! » cria t il alors à l'égard de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise et intérieurement heureuse qu'il vienne lui parler de lui même.

« Tu n'es pas venue me voir après les cours… »

« J'avais d'autres choses à faire. » répliqua t elle

« Et tu m'évites quand je viens te chercher à la fin des tiens. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à tes fans hystériques. »

Comment pouvait il lui parler normalement ? Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles.

« J'avais pensé que tu aurais pu nous accompagner à la taverne hier après midi… »

« Hier après midi j'étais à la bibliothèque, comme toujours. »

« D'accord. Maintenant je saurais où te trouver si une sortie est prévue ! » dit il en riant, quoi que un peu vexé.

_-De toute manière…- _pensa April

« Sirius, pourquoi lui parles tu ? » demanda James.

« Allons y Patmol… » ajouta Peter en traînant son camarade dans le couloir.

-_Je refuse de sortir avec ces imbéciles_.-

* * *

D'habitude, Aiden ne parlait pas, ou ne disait jamais bonjour à Sirius Black. Elle se contenait de passer à côté de lui, ne lui jetant aucun regard. Mais quelque chose s'était produite, et chacun d'entre eux s'était mis à parler à l'autre. C'était tout. Aucune marque d'amitié quelconque. La confiance ? Ce sentiment, il avait disparu depuis longtemps pour April. Sa vie se limitait aux harcèlements venant des autres élèves, y compris des amis de Sirius, et ses cours, qu'elle adorait. Ce garçon étrange qui lui avait parlé, elle avait cru qu'il était comme ces crétins qui l'insultaient. Cependant, et pour une raison inconnue, elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'il était spécial.

« April, eh oh ! »

Cette voix féminine la sortit de ses pensées.

« En fin d'après midi, on ira certainement à la taverne. Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec nous ? »

Cette Lily Evans, une rose parmi les épines. Bien que James protestait à l'idée qu'April les accompagne, la jolie rousse l'ignora complètement.

« Non, désolée mais… » commença April

« Allez ! J'avais envie de te parler. »

« Demande à une autre fille Lily… » tenta la sorcière

« Sirius sera très certainement ravi ! »

Les joues de April se rosirent légèrement. C'était sans aucun doute un argument de choc. Elle pouvait bien faire ça, juste une fois. Au pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours repartir. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, néanmoins le _Oui_ l'emporta. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix.

* * *

« C'est **la VRAIE** April Balsey ? »

« Ça alors… »

Jude et Aiden Harness observait, disséquait du regard la jeune fille. Les deux sœurs de Poufsouffle, dont la langue était bien pendue, selon des sources sûres, s'étaient invitées à la petite réunion qui se déroulait autour de quatre bières au beurre, Lily refusant catégoriquement de boire, et April n'en ayant simplement pas envie. Jude, l'aînée, portait à la perfection ses cheveux ébène, dont la longueur s'arrêtait au dessus de ses oreilles percées. Ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air angélique, elle aurait put être l'innocence réincarnée. Mais sa chemise un peu trop ouverte, laissant découvrir la couleur de son soutien gorge et sa poitrine plus que généreuse affirmait le contraire. Cette fille aimait plaire, voir séduire, et cela se voyait.

Sa sœur était quant à elle, une tout autre personne. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval parfaite, laissant échapper quelques mèches bouclées au devant. Elle détenait les yeux verts de feu son père, la couche de mascara qu'elle mettait gâchait cependant leur charme. Aiden voulait absolument paraître plus âgée que sa sœur, seul dieu sait pourquoi. Sa chemise était elle aussi déboutonnée en haut, et sa jupe pouvait être considérée comme mini. Elle pouvait néanmoins se le permettre, ses jambes fines et droites étaient un délice pour les yeux.

-_Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir…-_ pensa April à la vue de ses deux filles.

« Alors April, es tu amoureuse de Sirius ? » demanda Jude sans aucune gêne.

« Euh… » fut la seule réponse que April put donner

« Peut être avez-vous déjà couché ensemble ? » rajouta Aiden

« Je… **Non** ! »

« Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? »

« Ou-oui, mais… Une seule fois. »

Elle se devait de répondre franchement, peut être les deux sœurs allaient elles alors la laisser en paix avec elle-même. Aiden se contenta de cette réponse, fière d'avoir découvert un secret, même le plus infime.

« Je m'en doutais ! » s'exclama Jude

-_Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser d'ailleurs…_ - songea April

« Tu sais, je suis amoureuse de Sirius. »

April regarda Jude, intriguée et désillusionnée. Une jolie fille comme elle n'aura aucun ma à se mettre Sirius dans la poche.

« Mais, ce n'est pas _bon_. » avoua la fille aux cheveux courts « Parce que, ça a été simple d'avoir un baiser quand je lui en ai demandé un. »

Le sourcil de April se releva en accent circonflexe, Jude vit une lueur d'intéressement dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Cela ne faisait pas de doute que Sirius ne laissait pas indifférent la Gryffondor, mais c'était à elle de s'en rendre compte. Jude n'allait sûrement pas lui facilitait la tâche.

« Comme tu le sais, Sirius est très populaire. Il y a même une rumeur qui dit qu'il aurait embrassé toutes les filles de 6ème année de Poudlard. Enfin, les moins moches. Mais il y a une seule fille qu'il n'a pas embrassée, bien qu'elle soit la beauté réincarnée. »

« Et, c'est ? »

Jude sourit.

« Neily Wales. Gryffondor. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le quai de la gare, la toute première année. Il paraît que c'est son premier, et dernier amour, pour le moment. »

L'esprit d'April semblait parti au loin. Assez loin pour éviter d'entendre ça. Bien sûr, cela piquait sa curiosité, mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle le savait très bien.

« Pour Sirius » continua Jude, ne prêtant pas attention au coup que Lily venait d'asséner à James « Un baiser, c'est comme faire la bise ou dire bonjour. Dans la logique des choses, il devrait en profiter pour embrasser cette Neily, cependant, il ne le fait pas. »

A ce moment, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux deux filles qui parlaient. April le fixa dans les yeux sans y faire vraiment attention, écoutant attentivement le récit de sa camarade.

« C'est comme si il avait encore des sentiments pour elle… » conclua Jude tristement.

« De quoi parlez vous mesdemoiselles ? »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama la Poufsouffle, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Il l'ignora totalement.

« Bois ça April ! » dit il en lui tendant une bière.

« Non. » répondit elle directement

« Pourquoi ? On est dans une taverne ici… »

« Je n'aime pas boire ! »

« C'est moi qui ai payé cette boisson ! »

« D'accord… » dit elle à contre cœur.

Elle bu par petites gorgées la bière au beurre, faisant un air dégoûté à chaque fois qu'elle avalait le liquide. Elle détestait ce goût.

_-Neily Wales… Gryffondor… C'est l' « amour » de Sirius…-_

April donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Sirius, énervée par ses propres pensées. Bien qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il se plaignit pendant de longues minutes auprès de Remus qui lui paya une autre boisson, pour le faire taire. Remus avait l'habitude d'être détroussé par son ami durant leur sortie à la taverne, c'est pourquoi avant de partir, il se servait directement dans la cachette personnel de Sirius. Au final, la situation était normale.

Dans son coin, Jude était plongée en pleine réflexion. Avait elle bien fait de parler de Neily à April ? De toute manière, le _mal_ était fait. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, puis se dirigea vers sa sœur bien aimée, en train de répandre des médisances et des calomnies sur une élève quelconque de Poudlard.

**_X_**

* * *

**Fini pour le moment :D**

**Une pensée pour l'auteur, je repars au "travail" !**

**CP.**


End file.
